


GOODBYE ▹ thirteen reasons why

by fandomlover727



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Clay Jensen Needs a Hug, Confessions, Creepy Bryce Walker, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Education, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fights, Foster Care, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hannah Baker is Dead, High School, Hurt Justin Foley, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Justin Foley Needs a Hug, LGBTQ Themes, Loss, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Mystery, Non-Consensual, Oblivious Clay Jensen, Original Character(s), Other, Party, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clay Jensen, Protective Justin Foley, Protective Tony Padilla, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sad, School Shootings, Secret Crush, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Wakes & Funerals, Warnings May Change, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝙂𝙊𝙊𝘿𝘽𝙔𝙀 | ❝ how the hell am i supposedto move on? i was barely dealing with jeff'sdeath and now hannah's gone too! ❞𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.【 thirteen reasons why seasons 1 - 3 】【 format by @NASASTAN 】





	GOODBYE ▹ thirteen reasons why

_SHE NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE OFTEN. _Clarissa 'Claire' Jensen had lost a handful of people in her sixteen years of life, whether by death or not, and barely got to say goodbye to them.

The first person she lost was her biological father after he passed away from a heroin overdose when she was two years old. When she was five years old, Claire was put into the foster system after her addicted mother was deemed unfit to raise her. She never got to say goodbye to any of them.

Throughout her few years in the foster system, Claire lost a lot of people whether it was through death or moving around.

One of the times was when one of her foster brothers, Kalil, had passed away after he somehow got ahold of their foster father's gun and shot himself, dying before anyone could get to him. She had been taken away from that foster family right away along with one of the other boys that were staying there.

It wasn't until she was seven years old when she was introduced to her forever family, the Jensen's. Matt and Lainie Jensen were an amazing couple with a son in the same grade as her, 6 or so months older, named Clay. They took her in as a foster child and ended up adopting her when she was about eight years old.

After her adoption, she stopped losing people. Of course, people died that she knew, but they were mostly the Jensen's family that she hadn't known that well.

It wasn't until her sophomore year of high school when she not only lost her best friend but also herself.

Her best friend, Jeff Atkins, had been giving her a ride home from a typical high school party when they got into a car crash. Claire had no idea what happened because she had fallen asleep by the time the crash occurred.

Jeff died instantly and Claire had broken her leg and arm. They said that, in Jeff's final moments, he had done something to protect her, he had saved her life.

It wasn't until the beginning of her junior year that she dealt with a new loss. Her friend along with her brother's, Hannah Baker, committed suicide in her bathroom.

These two deaths were so sudden that she never got the chance to say goodbye to either of them.

But when the tapes that Hannah made start to go full circle, the ones stating the 13 reasons why she killed herself, Claire finds out just how oblivious she is to everything that had happened around her. She could've done something, but she had been too naive.   
  
  


*******＊**✿❀** MAIN CAST **❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

LAURA HARRIER  
☆꧁**CLAIRE JENSEN**꧂☆

**" **i never got to say goodbye to them **". **  
  
  


ＦＥＡＴＵＲＩＮＧ . . .

**(MAIN CAST, SEASON ONE)**

\- YOUNG AMANDLA STENBERG as YOUNG   
CLAIRE  
\- BRIANNA MARQUEZ as ANGELA ROMERO  
\- CHRIS LEE as ISSAC HEWITT  
\- DYLAN MINNETTE as CLAY JENSEN  
\- BRANDON LARRACUENTE as JEFF ATKINS  
\- KATHERINE LANGFORD as HANNAH BAKER  
\- CHRISTIAN NAVARRO as TONY PADILLA  
\- ALISHA BOE as JESSICA DAVIS  
\- BRANDON FLYNN as JUSTIN FOLEY  
\- JUSTIN PRENTICE as BRYCE WALKER  
\- MILES HEIZER as ALEX STANDALL  
\- ROSS BUTLER as ZACH DEMPSEY  
\- DEVIN DRUID as TYLER DOWN  
\- DEREK LUKE as KEVIN PORTER  
\- KATE WALSH as OLIVIA BAKER  
\- BRIAN D'ARCY JAMES as ANDY BAKER  
\- TIMOTHY GRANADEROS as MONTGOMERY   
'MONTY' DE LA CRUZ   
\- AMY HARGREAVES as LAINIE JENSEN  
\- JOSH HAMILTON as MATT JENSEN  
\- MICHELE SELENE as COURTNEY CRIMSEN  
\- STEVEN SILVER as MARCUS COLE  
\- AJIONA ALEXUS as SHERI HOLLAND  
\- TOMMY DORFMAN as RYAN SHAVER  
\- SOSIS BACON as SKYE MILLER  
\- STEVEN WEBBER as GARY BOLAN  
\- MARK PELLEGRINO as BILL STANDALL  
\- GIORGIA WHIGHAM as KAT  
\- WILSON CRUZ as DENNIS VASQUEZ

**(SEASON TWO) **  
\- BRENDA STRONG as NORA WALKER  
\- JAKE WEBER as BARRY WALKER  
\- ANNE WINTERS as CHLOE RICE  
\- BRYCE CASS as CYRUS   
\- CHELSEA ALDEN as MACKENZIE  
\- ALLISON MILLER as SONYA STRUHL  
\- SAMANTHA LOGAN as NINA JONES  
\- KELLI O'HARA as JACKIE  
\- MEREDITH MONROE as CAROLYN STANDALL  
\- R. J. BROWN as CALEB  
\- PARMINDER NAGRA as PRIYA SINGH  
\- BRANDON BUTLER as SCOTT REED

**(SEASON THREE)**  
\- GRACE SAIF as AMORAWAT ANYSIA 'ANI'   
ACHOLA   
\- TYLER BARNHARDT as CHARLIE ST. GEORGE  
\- BEX TAYLOR-KLAUS as CASEY FORD  
\- AUSTIN AARON as LUKE HOLLIDAY  
\- DEAKEN BLUMAN as WINSTON WILLIAMS  
\- NANA MENSAH as AMARA JOSEPHINE   
ACHOLA  
\- BENITO MARTINEZ as SHERIFF DIAZ  
\- BRANDON SCOTT as COACH KERBA

▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟  
  
  
  


**_WARNINGS!_**Strong Language, Major Descriptions Of Violence, Major/Minor Character Deaths, Blood, Weapons, Car Accidents, Substance Abuse, Sexual Violence, Suicide, etc.

**_COPYRIGHT! _**Copyright © 2019| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied. 

**_DISCLAIMER!_**I do not own any elements from Thirteen Reasons Why. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own my OC's and original writing pieces and nothing else. 

**_INSPIRED BY! _**Format for the chapters are inspired by [NASASTAN](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NASASTAN)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SETTING: **   
**SEASON ONE**   
**SEASON TWO**   
**SEASON THREE**


End file.
